Hero: The Guardian Smurf (Series)
The Hero: The Guardian Smurf story series is A Heroic Smurf's series of patchwork Smurfs fanfiction stories featuring his main character Hero. Most of the stories in the series feature elements from the Smurfs cartoon show, the original comic books, Sony Pictures Animation's Smurfs: The Lost Village film, Dragonball Z, and the Dragonball Super ''animated series. The current series has a total of 50 stories, 3 projects, and a spinoff series with summaries about each specific story. Intro Sequence The intro would begin similarly to the one used in Season 1 of the original cartoon series. It would span across a human village towards the forest where Hero can be seen standing on a lone log overlooking the landscape, his arms folded as his voice is heard as a background narration. ''"My real name is Kakarot Son Goku Smurf, but I go by the name of Hero, and I am the Guardian of my people, they are known as the Smurfs. I was once a normal Smurf like them, but a twist of fate changed that." A flashback scene is then shown of Hero as a young Smurfling finding the seven Power Stones. "When I was young, I smurfed across seven powerful artifacts; which I came to later know as the Power Stones, and they gave me incredible powers." Another scene is shown of Hero getting really angry at Jokey after he is given one of his surprise boxes. "My powers were too great for me to smurf, and it almost cost the life of one my fellow Smurfs, because of my actions; my adopted father had no other choice but to exile me from my home." Then there is an establishing shot of Other World, and scenes of how the residents of that alternate dimension trained vigorously day-by-day at the hands of Master Kai. "This is where I spent the next 100 years of my life, in an unfamiliar location; being trained in how to fully control and utilize my powers." Then there shots of different events occurring since the point of Hero's return from Other World. "After so long, I finally returned to be with my fellow Smurfs and became their Guardian. We face many threats to our very existence, but I swear on my life that I will smurf all I can to keep us safe. For I, am the Guardian of all Smurfdom." The intro finishes in the Smurf Village with a large group of Smurfs together, with Papa Smurf, Smurfette and Wonder appearing near the front as Hero lands in the center, as the HERO: THE GUARDIAN SMURF title appears. Summary Note: Stories in blue are stories that are completed, while stories in black are stories that are either not complete or not started. The Beginning: *'"Return of the Exiled Smurf"' -- An adaptation of the story "The Smurfnapper," a story which appears in the comic book "Gargamel And The Smurfs" which tells of the return of Hero after he successfully managed to control his Ki powers after spending 100 years away from his fellow Smurfs. *'"The First Female Smurf"' -- An adaptation of "The Smurfette" comic book/cartoon episode. *'"Hefty vs. Hero"' -- Hefty wants to find out how strong Hero actually is by challenging him to a quarterstaff fight on count of the rule that Hero cannot use his Power Stones to give him extra strength. *'"The New Smurfette"' -- Hero uncovers a magical mirror showing the opposite gender counterpart of whoever looks into it. This story debuts the character Wonder Smurfette. *'"The Grey Smurfs"' -- Adaptation of the comic book story "The Smurf Menace." *'"The Smurflings"' -- Adaptation of the comic book story of the same name with the ending of the cartoon show episode "Sassette" added in. *'"For The Love Of Smurfette"' -- This series version of the cartoon show episode/comic book story "Romeo And Smurfette." Stories prior to Hero and Wonder's wedding: *'"The Desolation of Alduin"' -- A black demonic dragon appears and attacks the forest, causing total destruction. The dragon calls out to all who hear him and tell them to fear the name Alduin. Papa says he knows someone who once fought Alduin many years prior and he might know a way to defeat him, and soon he and a few Smurfs make their way to the summit of the mountain of mists where they meet Paarthurnax (another dragon), who will only teach the Words of Power to the one who he deems can wield such power. *'"Soul Swapping Smurfs"' -- Brainy finds an ancient relic capable of switching souls, and he uses it on Hero. *'"Hero's Hidden Talent"' -- Hero reveals his hidden talent of singing and dancing at the village summer talent show. *'"Wonder's First Album"' -- Shortly after the Talent Show, most of the Smurfs praised Wonder for her singing voice and asked if she would ever consider creating an album. Eventually she considers creating one, Hero gives her his full support and offers to help her whenever she needs it. She makes Hero and Harmony co-writers and asks Papa Smurf to make the orchestra compose the music. When producing the album, music videos were recorded on a crystal that Handy had used to make window vision and then experiments were performed on the crystal so that only the song would be heard, and then the songs would be transferred to a specially made crystal which would then be played on the jukebox in Nikolai's Bar. *'"Hero Ascends"' -- Hero ascends to Supersmurf 4 after witnessing the death of a fellow Smurf. *'"The Anti-Hero"' -- Gargamel & Balthazar create an evil Smurf identical to Hero, which they call "The Anti-Hero" and they send him out to kill Hero. When they soon encounter, they are engaged in a fierce battle of strength and power. *'"Gargamel's Ultimate Gain"' -- Gargamel succeeds in taking away Hero's power and uses it for himself, can Hero somehow regain his lost power? or is it the final day for the Smurfs? *'"The Magic Egg"' -- Adaptation of the comic book story/cartoon episode of "The Magic Egg." *'"A Christmas Carol"' -- An adaptation of the special of the same name. *'"The Dark Hero"' -- Gender-flipped adaptation of the cartoon episode "Smurfette Unmade." *'"Legend of the Vampire Smurfs"' -- The Smurfs uncover a vampire Smurfette named Serana, who tells them her father wants to blot out the Sun because of a prophecy, which needs her sacrifice. She asks for Hero's help in order to stop her father from achieving the prophecy. *'"Too Much Love"' -- When Hero & Wonder are out in the forest picking smurfberries, a man tries to flee from a crowd of women wanting to be with him, whilst carrying a strong attraction cologne. As he tries to flee the women, he trips up, sending the cologne towards the location where Hero & Wonder are. Soon, the phial breaks and Hero is covered in the cologne. He soon notices Wonder looking at him love struck and following him everywhere and always trying to kiss him, she even suggests taking their relationship one step further. But Hero says he won't do that until he is married. Although most of the Smurfs envy Hero for the situation he is, He doesn't find it smurfy as he has no time to himself. Soon the cologne's attraction affects Smurfette and both Smurfettes try to always be with him. It wasn't until Papa Smurf allows Hero to seek shelter in his lab until he figures out what's happening. As soon as Hero explains the situation to Papa Smurf, he tries to figure out an antidote that will get rid of the smell. This story is partially inspired by Vanity Smurf's situation in the Season 9 cartoon episode "The Clumsy Genie." Hero and Wonder's wedding: *'"Hero's Wedding"' -- Hero & Wonder are getting married, but both Hogatha and Chlorhydris plan to stop the wedding at all costs. Stories prior to Saviour Smurfette's birth: *'"Smurfette's Crazy Love"' -- One year after Hero and Wonder's wedding. Smurfette's amorous affections for Hero have resurfaced and she soon starts acting strange around him and soon her affections get out of hand. At first she starts having constant dreams of Hero, called the "Hero Dream" and soon her affections cause her to go crazy. Soon the Smurfs find out that Smurfette has an increased level of hormones and the only way to purge herself of them is to have private time with Hero. *'"Wonder the Naughty"' -- Gargamel creates the Naughties and they trick Wonder into thinking that their life is more fun than that of the Smurfs. Wonder believes them and she soon becomes one of the Naughties. It's up to Hero, Papa Smurf, Smurfette and a few other Smurfs to save her. *'"Legend of Smurfy Hollow"' -- An adaptation of the special of the same name. *'"Smurfette's Pet Mouse"' -- One morning, Hero & Wonder spot Smurfette with a mouse taking a bouquet of flowers to a small grave just outside the village. They follow them to find out what's wrong and discover that they have taken the flowers to the grave of Smurfette's former pet mouse, Squeaky, as Smurfette reminisces about all the happy moments she had and saying she will always love him, she breaks out into tears. Hero & Wonder show up to provide support, but also ask who Squeaky was. Smurfette bravely shows them the moments she had with him in the Imaginarium. *'"Wolf In Smurf's Clothing"' -- Gargamel uses the "Wolfbane Spell" on a small fish from the River Smurf and it turns into a wolf-fish with a disease called "Wolf's Rage". Soon, it bites Hero and the disease begins to spread and progress throughout his system. Papa Smurf has heard of this disease and explains to the other Smurfs that unless it is taken care of, then the disease will progress to the point where it is incurable. At the same time, Hero becomes a weresmurf every time the moon is present. *'"The Clockwork Smurfs"' -- A combined adaptation of the cartoon episode/comic book story "The Clockwork Smurf" and "Clockwork Smurfette". *'"A Smurfy Halloween"' -- A full story combining the "Halloween" and "The Smurfs and the Little Ghosts" short stories. *'"The Crazy Plant"' -- As the Smurfs are out on a picnic, Clumsy accidentally falls down an embankment and discovers a plant that Papa Smurf recognizes as Smurfnip. He warns his little Smurfs that Smurfnip is a very dangerous plant, as it not only has a calming effect on Smurfs, but it can cause mind-altering hallucinatory effects when it is eaten or when its fumes are inhaled during burning, and can be very addictive. Jokey is the first Smurf to begin using it and finds the experience very enjoyable, so he begins to peer-pressure the other Smurfs into using it. Eventually, most of the Smurfs begin smoking it, even Wonder and Smurfette are smoking it. Hero, along with Ableoc, Grandpa Smurf, Doctor, and Nanny Smurf take it upon themselves to help the other Smurfs break their addiction to Smurfnip, while at the same time, convincing Mother Nature to get rid of the plant permanently. *'"The Return Of Azrin"' -- The Imp who tried to force marriage on Smurfette has returned, still determined to have her as his bride, but instead sets his sights on Wonder. He puts her under a spell which makes her fall in love with him, even to the point of agreeing in having a family with him. Hero, Papa Smurf, and a few other Smurfs must rescue her by breaking his control over her. Hero tries confessing his true feelings to her and giving her a kiss; but it has no effect. So he tries to get through to Wonder's mind in hopes that her willpower will be strong enough to break his control over her. *'"Wonder, The Guardian Smurf"' -- Hero goes on a camping trip with Grandpa Smurf & the Smurflings, and he makes his wife Wonder the "Guardian," until they return. Most of the Smurfs feel Wonder won't be able to do the job as good as Hero, but she aims to prove them wrong that she can be just as good a Guardian as her husband. This story is inspired by the comic book story, "The Great Smurfette." *'"Queen Smurfette"' -- Smurfette wants to explore her curiosity about being a Queen, and so with the help of a few Smurfs, and the Imaginarium, Smurfette witnesses an alternate timeline where she becomes Queen for her birthday. This is a modified adaptation of the cartoon show episode, "Queen Smurfette." *'"The Magic Flute"' -- Papa Smurf tells the story of how he and the Smurfs met Johan and Peewit in search of their magic flute to Hero and Wonder, exactly 4 years before Hero returned to the village. (An adaptation of the comic book version of The Smurfs And The Magic Flute, with the only changes being that the village is located in the forest and not in the Cursed Land, Papa Smurf's recorded age being 546, and the recorded age of the Adult Smurfs ranging from 146 to 143.) *'"Hero's Unsmurfy Behavior"' -- Gargamel casts a spell on Hero that causes him to say unsmurfy things to both Wonder and Smurfette. As the day goes on, Hero's behavior towards both Smurfettes worsens. Wonder warns him that if his behavior doesn't improve she will ask Papa Smurf to divorce them. So Hero and Papa Smurf must find out why Hero is acting the way he is around the Smurfettes or Hero will face losing Wonder. *'"The Pink Menace"' -- Lord Balthazar creates a monster out of a strange pink goo, and the monster calls itself, Buu, and he commands it to destroy the Smurfs. Eventually, Buu begins to cause chaos for the Smurfs, and it's up to Hero to stop it. During their fight, Buu absorbs Wonder in order to steal her powerful energy, this angers Hero, causing him to go to his second strongest transformation, Supersmurf 4. Due to Hero being the stronger fighter, Buu becomes enraged and tries everything he can think of, even increasing his body size, he soon becomes weaker, when Hero delivers a powerful punch to the gut, causing him to regurgitate Wonder and somehow get stronger. Hero & Wonder must work together to destroy Buu. Inspired by the "Majin Buu Saga" from the Dragonball Z franchise. * The Cat Smurfette Gargamel has somehow miraculously created a machine capable of teleportation and plans on using it to teleport straight to the Smurf Village to capture all the Smurfs, but is unable to do so as he can't remember the exact location, so his only option is to capture a single Smurf and demand they tell him the exact location. The Smurf that he captures is Smurfette and demand her to tell him the exact location of the village, Smurfette reluctantly disagrees, so Gargamel has other plans for her, but Azrael jumps at them; releasing Smurfette from his grasp and activating the machine at the same time, taking them both to the village, Azrael is quickly dealt with and sent back to Gargamel, but somehow Azrael and Smurfette had their genes spliced and soon Smurfette begins to show cat-like behavior. Inspired by the episode "The Catwoman from Channel 6" from the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series. * The Smurfs and the Foxfire The Firefly Festival is approaching and the Smurfs decorate the village for the festivities. Hero is unable to participate as he's undergoing heavy training in his training chamber; so Wonder keeps an eye on the village as Guardian. Meanwhile, a Smurf by the name of Pushover, who struggles to say No, is peer-pressured into doing his fellow Smurfs work for them with no Smurf giving him a 'Thank You' for his assistance. Wonder notices and intervenes to help Pushover. Pushover is later peer-pressured by Panicky into traveling to the Great Swamp to acquire the Foxfire, but is unaware of the Marsh Monster. Wonder accompanies him in hopes to somehow break Pushover's inability of saying No. Saviour Smurfette is born: *'"The Smurfiest Arrival"' -- Hero & Wonder have their first child. Stories as Saviour grows up: *'"Saviour's First Word"' -- Sequel to "The Smurfiest Arrival." *'"The Shadow Smurf"' -- A mysterious armored being attacks the village and kidnaps the infant Saviour, he challenges Hero to a sword fight on top of Mount Versmurfius, he also says if Hero does not show after a certain amount of time, then he will end her life before it's even begun. *'"Tyranny of the Black Knight"' -- After being told the story of King Arthur, Snappy decides to play the newest game setting in the Imaginarium, a game based around the story of King Arthur, but the setting's story is about what would happen if the King became corrupted and they would have to help a sorcerer/sorceress save the kingdom. Inspired by the Wii video game, Sonic and the Black Knight. *'"The Petaluma"' -- A modified adaptation of the cartoon show episode "Smurfette's Flower." *'"Anti's Revenge"' -- Many years after Hero defeated the Anti-Hero. Anti is back! This time he is much stronger than he was before, he has managed to achieve the mythical form: the Legendary Supersmurf. Can Hero defeat Anti once again? or will Anti get the revenge he so desperately craves? * "Dreamy's Lost Village" -- Dreamy's latest dream involves an entire village of female Smurfs hidden away in the Forbidden Forest and a group of Smurfs go on the adventure to find the Lost Village after Smurfette finds a map detailing the way. Dreamy shows his dream to the others in the Imaginarium. *'"The Mirror Universe"' -- Chlorhydris puts a spell on the Mirror of Opposition that drags whatever was once part of it back into itself, with no means of ever escaping. It soon begins to drag all of the Smurfettes back into itself, starting with Clumsy's partner, Trippy, and it progresses to the point where Wonder was the last Smurfette to be dragged into it. All the Smurfs must now enter the Mirror and rescue their partners before the spell wears off and they never see their partners again. *'"Attack of the Purple Smurfs"' -- Adaptation of the comic book story/cartoon episode "The Purple Smurfs." *'"The Hungry Smurfs"' -- Adaptation of the comic book story of same name. *'"The Baby Guardian"' -- As Hero rescues his wife and daughter, he is turned into a baby Smurf as a result of Gargamel's spell. Smurfette is eager to take care of him, but Wonder is determined to return him to his normal age as quickly as possible, with the help of a few Smurfs they set out to find the cure in order to make Hero an adult again. *'"Gargamel's New Pet"' -- Extended version of the comic book short story "Gargamel and the Crocodile." *'"Hero's Second Union"' -- An extended version of the mini-story of the same name, whilst adding in the plot of the story "The Haunted Castle" from Papercutz's comic book story collection, Forever Smurfette. *'"A True Miracle"' -- 5 years after their wedding, Smurfette wants to become a Mama Smurf, but Hero is unsure if he wants to go through that again. He even tells her that the chances of her becoming a Mama Smurf are slim due to their age, but Smurfette is determined to become a Mama Smurf. Soon the two take a trip to Mother Nature's in order to receive her blessing. After a few worrying moments during their assessment Mother Nature gives them the blessing but says the chances of Smurfette becoming pregnant is slim, but she proves everyone wrong when she gives birth to a baby girl Smurf 9 months later. *'"Baby Smurf's Arrival"' -- A flashback story told to Saviour about the time Baby Smurf first came to the village and Grouchy running away with him in order to prevent him from being taken back to where he came from. Next Generation Stories: *'"One's True Origins"' -- On the eve of her 70th birthday, Miracle begins to suffer from mysterious visions about becoming an evil Smurf with black hair and grey skin. She tells her parents about these visions and they explain to her the origins of her Mama Smurf, being a creation of the evil wizard Gargamel I, they tell her to not worry about the visions as long as her heart remains pure. At first she believes them, but soon Gargamel II casts a spell on the water of the River Smurf to turn her into the evil Smurf she became in her visions. *'"Smurfs will be Smurfs"' -- Most of the new generation of male Smurfs compete against each other for the attention of Miracle Smurfette. *'"King of the Smurfs"' -- An adaptation of the cartoon show episode "King Smurf," where Brainy tells his son, Smarty, about the time that he was King Smurf. *'"The Booglooboo"' -- Modified adaptation of the comic book story "The Smurfs and the Booglooboo" to include the Smurfs of the next generation. * "Miracle's First Crush" -- An adaptation of the comic book story "Bombollino Visits The Smurfs" which was featured in the comic book story collection "Forever Smurfette". * "Smurfs Off The Book" -- Dopey. Smarty and Geary unintentionally find Moxette's diary and take it with them. Now they must do something about it before Moxette finds out they took it. PROJECTS: *'"Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs"' -- Smurfs version of the 1937 Walt Disney film, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." *'"The Sleeping Smurfette"' -- Smurfs version of the 1959 Walt Disney film, "Sleeping Beauty." *'"The Mean Green Smurf"' -- Smurfs version of the 2000 Ron Howard adaptation of "Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas." Possible Future Story Ideas This section is only to show possible future stories. These ideas haven't been either confirmed or denied. * Hefty, The Spiritual Smurf Hefty has a "near death experience" and comes face-to-face with the Almighty that Abloec always talks about. Upon a full recovery in the hospital, the other Smurfs discover that Hefty is a completely different Smurf than he was before. Abloec soon discovers that Hefty has "seen the light" and has become a follower of the Almighty. * A Wonderful Pair of Smurfettes A few of the Smurfs reluctantly go into the Imaginarium and watch a scenario they never thought they would see: A timeline where Wonder and Smurfette end up falling in love with each other and trying to also become a married couple. * Resurrection 'H' A mysterious evil figure from Hero's past in the Other World has somehow escaped and appeared in the normal universe. He knows of every event that has happened in Hero's life and knows of the time when the Grey Smurfs were created by Papa Smurf. This mysterious figure decides to 'resurrect' the Grey Hero Smurf and allow him to exact his revenge by granting him a powerful form simply known as 'Golden Form'. This story is inspired by the Dragonball Z movie, Resurrection 'F'. * ' Excalibur and the Great War' The Fallen Fairy, Falan, returns with an army, imprisons the Fairy Queen and proclaims himself Ruler of Fairy Land. The Queen's son, Prince Fenwick, travels to the Smurf Village to get help from the Smurfs. After he explains the situation, the Smurfs agree to help the Prince save Fairy Land from Falan's clutches. But before they set out, Papa Smurf & Grandpa Smurf tell them about the legend of a powerful sword brought from a far away land that could be assist them. * TBC Bryce receives word that his two sisters have been kidnapped by an enemy simply known as the "Night Queen," who plans on stealing their beauty. Bryce travels with Sir Johan and Peewit to Bryce's home village of Arisaig to rest before attacking the Queen's palace, there, Johan must prove his worth by passing a "test of manhood". Upon passing the test, the three travel to the Night Queen's castle to rescue Bryce's sisters. * Passing The Torch A Wartmonger named Ragna has discovered how to possess multiple powers at once, and uses those powers to get revenge on the Smurfs for all the times they stopped fellow Wartmongers Slime, Sludge, and Slop from capturing the Pussywillow Pixies and the "accidental" death of his brother, Rok. Spin-off series It has been confirmed that there will be a spinoff series that takes place during Hero's 100 year exile from the Smurf Village. The series would primarily be about Hero's time training with Master Kai in the Other World from the moment he was taken there to the moment it's time for him to return home. The title for the series would be the "Other World Series". Desired Animated Style The desired animation style of the series would be the same that's used in Sony Pictures Animation's Smurfs: The Lost Village film. For fight sequences seen through the All Seeing Spell in various stories, the desired animation style would be similar to that used in Dragonball Super. Desired Series Soundtrack The soundtrack used throughout the series would be the same classical music soundtrack used in the 1980's Smurfs cartoon show, with officially licensed songs used as background music within their respected stories. For the fight sequence soundtracks, official music from the US Funimation dub of the Dragonball Z animated series would be used here. The soundtrack would be used in the manner in which it doesn't overpower dialogue between characters and to also build-up tension towards major confrontations in several stories, but also to not overpower the dialogue between the characters that are used within that confrontation. Primary Characters *Hero *Papa Smurf *Smurfette *Wonder See Also *Other World Series, the spin-off series that takes place during Hero's 100 Years of Exile. *Hero: The Guardian Smurf (Series)/Timeline of events Trivia *The original image logo is A Heroic Smurf's first attempt at a series main logo when it was first pitched in late 2011/early 2012, and was created during a 15 minute break during class at college. The logo itself was inspired by the main logo from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. *The current cover image is based on the cover image of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf novel created by Vic George, which itself is based on the cover of the 2012 cover design for the original Jesus Christ Superstar concept album. Category:Series Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles